Molten Silver: The Legacy Of Evil
by expect the unexpected
Summary: Starfire is changing, and her friends notice. Not related to TRANSFORMATION What happens when Slade discovers that Starfire has the power to do unspeekable evil! And even worse... He will stop at nothing to get it...
1. Fight and Flight

Intro: 

Hi ppl! This story will and is starting off with Starfire's memory of how she became a Titan. BEAR WITH ME I BEG YOU! This is my first Story, and I have no idea what I'm doing! So lets see where this goes!

Discliamer: Are you all siriously under the immpression that I (indicates I with arrows and lights that glow neon) made them up! Though I am flattered, NO! If I DID, I would be living it up in Hollywood, California with Pinapple smoothies with the little umbella tooth picks and ten butlers all named JOE! evil laugh

CHAPTER 1: Fight & Flight

It was a stunning, yet avarage day in Jump City. The Titans were rizing, and prepairing to greet the day. Cyborg was downstairs arguing with Beast Boy on what they were to have for breakfast,

("Waffles!" Cyborg Commanded. "Tofu Eggs!" disagreed Beast Boy.)

Raven was Watching them with increasing annoyance, and Robin was- nowhere in sight... OH! There he is! Robin was watching the Sunrize on the roof of the Tower. He seemed to have been up there for long enough, because he rose and decendeed the spiral staircase that led to a hallway, which he followed to the kittchen some 5 stories down.

"Robin! Whaz up!" called Cyborg, now trying to size the jar of Marmelade from Beast Boy's gropping hands.

"Hey Cyborg. So whats on the Agenda for today?" Asked Robin, glancing at the struggleing pair with a cirtain degree of aprehenchion.

"Well-" Cyborg tryed to answor, but was interupter by the Crime-Alert alarm going off. "Aparently that..." muttered Cyborg, Sweat-dropping.

"Trubble!" stated Beast Boy in a would-be-heroic voice. Would be meanning it 'would have been' if BB hadden't dropped the Jar he and Cyborg had been fighting about after Cyborg unexpectantly let go.

When the Titans arrived, Plasmeous was wreeking (litterally lol) havic at the city's local sewage center.

"Man that thing is gulping down those barrals of junk like it was a soda!" Cyborg exclaimed, looking sick.

"Titans GO!" Robin yelled, and everyone sprung into action. To combat the Titans stratage, Plasmeous split into 5 different, ozzing monsters.

"Dude? Why did it make 5? There are only 4 of us?" Beast Boy grunted, trying to keep his monster in check.

"The last one's just hanging out over there, like its watching!" Cyborg snarled furiously as his monster shot slim all over his face.

"Thats because it has a hostage!" Raven concluded, deflecting a jet of foul sludge.

"I'll go after it!" Robin called, freezing his monster, and jumping over it twords the Plasmeous with the hostage.

"Hold on! I'm going to get you out of there!" Robin yelled. There was no responce. Working fast, he fought the monster (by this time the other Titans had joined him, yet were so tired they couldn't help) and while he was doing so, he cought a glimps of the hostage. A girl, a very pritty on at that, with red hair and- BAM! This momentary lack of consentration warented the oppertunity for the remaning Plasmeous to give Robin a good blast that sent him flying 10 feet away.

Shaking his head. He looked back at the girl- but she had gone...

* * *

Hope you like! Read and Review please! 


	2. Alkward Awakinings

OMG! I just got my first 3 reviews EVER! I'm so happy! You have no idea how much this means to me! This next chapter is dedicated to my first three Reviewers: CatGirl R and S Fan, starfan1, and locket101! Thank you guys so much! This next one is going to be a looooooooong one! I hope you like it: 

CHAPTER 2: Alkward Beginings:

After Robin had defeated Plasmeous, and the Scientests responcible for him had picked him up, with many appoligies directed tword the Titans, Robin told his team about the girl he had seen, and how she had mysteriously disapered in the blink of an eye.

"She couldn't have gotten that far. She must have been horribly injured to have been immobilized for so long." Cyborg reasoned after Robin anounced they were all to do a sweeping surch of the city.

"Yah dude, stop beeting yourself up! We'll find her!" said Beast Boy in parting. (He was to surch the east half of the city with Raven.)

As Cyborg and Robin Took the 'T' car to look, there was total scilence. Cyborg was calculating probibel corses and corrdinats to where the girl had gone.

"What was that?" Asked robin suddenly, spotting movment among the trees that sourounded Jump city.

"Lets check it out" Cyborg answored, parking the car a safe distance away. As they approched the spot, they herd a soft crooning amoung the branble.

"Hello?" Cyborg called. There was a pause, then, without warning, sevral green shots of light explouded from the bush, catching Cyborg off gard and knocking him over. Automaticly defencive, Robin threw sevral small disks of stunspor, and then, scilence. Whatever was there seemed to have been cought by the gas, and was now unconcios.

"Its not moving anymore" Robin mouthed to Cyborg, who nodded.

"I think its safe to approch it now." He responded, and they walked tentitivly forward. It was the girl.

There was no dought she was extramly pritty. Her long crimson hair was faned out over the leaves and twigs that coverd the forest floor, and her Emraled Green eyes were half open. Her tan skin was covered in scratchmarks and bruses that were tell-tail signs of a struggle. She was covered in a rough, unconfortable-looking, meatleish sheath, and had what looked like a very old, very shabby purple backpack.

"Oh my gosh" breathed Robin, gazing at her, tranfixed.

"I can only hope you are talking about these injuries" commented Cyborg, shaking his head and turning away to activate his comunicator and let the others know that they had found the mysterious girl...

The girl opend her eyes bleraly when the first ray of sunlight light the room.

'The room?' the girl thought, looking around. 'I do not remember-'

Her thoughts were cut off by a murmer of voices that were approching the room. Voices she did not reconise.

"-but she didn't mean to-"

"-she was clearly captured for a reason-"

"-probley knows something about it-"

The people to whom these voices belonged to entered the room, and froze when they realized that the girl on the bed had awakend.

"Shes up!" exclaimed the green one, clapping his hands together, and elbowing a boy with black hair. "I told you she would be fine!"

"Statistices show that she has no majore injeries, though she should stay put for a day or so..." said a large guy with what looked like blue plates in different parts of him.

"Why are you all acting like she isn't even in the room?" raged, what looked like, the only girl there. She had short purple hair, and a blue clock.

"Hello. I'm glad your oky now" said the black haired boy kindly.

The girl appered to have not understood this however and eyes the boy fearfully.

"You think she speeks english?" asked the green boy, scratching his head.

"I don't know... Let me try" the metal man sayed, stepping forword. "Hello. My name is CYBORG" he said slowly and clearly.

The man called 'Cyborg' offered his hand, whitch the girl stared at, blankly.

"That would be a 'no'" said the girl in blue.

"What are we going to do then if we can't communicate with her?" wondered the green guy.

If they thought they were helping, they were VERY much mistaken however, because the girl looked even more frightened with each passing sentance.

"Denyumik retyjd djf?" the girl squicked, pulling the sheets halfway up her head so that only her eyes showed.

The 4 people looked at eachother questioningly, then at the girl.

"Erm... what?" asked the man called 'Cyborg'.

This did nothing to encorage the girl to speek again however. She had apparently inturpited this as a sign of violance or aggression, for she wimpered and hid farther under the sheets.

"Raven can't you- you know... do something?" asked the green boy, uncirtanly.

"Like what?" asked the girl called 'Raven' irritably.

"Like do some magical thingy?" he asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Stupid. The emotions in her head would speek the same language she does!" 'Raven' muttered, covering her eyes with her hand, as though wondering how she got landed working with this idiot.

Suddenly the girl shifted slightly and rose high enough to kiss the black haired boy, who was closest.

The boy closes his eyes as her soft lips brushed aganced his. Then, just as quickly, she pulled back and said: "Greetings. I am Starfire. What is your name?" she asked in a slightly uneven, but audable, voice.

"You speek- English?" asked 'Raven', looking slightly thrown.

"Yes-I do now." She corrected herself. "Tameranians learn on contact."

"Ohhhh!" they all said, understanding why she had kissed the boy.

"I'm Cyborg" said the metal man.

"Beast Boy. Whats up?" Said the green guy.

"Raven" The girl said emosionlessly.

"Erm- this is Robin" Beast Boy concluded, shakking Robin out of his blissful demeanor that the kiss had put him in.

"Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, and Robin." Starfire recited, pointing to each of them in turn. "It is glorious to met you all!"

"Yah. Nice to met you too." said Cyborg. "Umm, we were wondering- could we ask you a few questions? About the incident downtown I mean."

"But of course new friend!" Said Starfire, eager to please her new human friends. "Are you minding if I go to do the 'Freshing of up' First?" She asked politly, catching her aperence in a neerby mirror, and wincing.

"Yah, sure. The bathroom is down the hall, to the right." Beast Boy directed, pointing.

"Thank you friend Boy of Beast!" The Starfire called cheerfully, before the door shut.

"Well that was- unexpected" commented Cyborg, still watching the door what Starfire had dissapered.

"What is Tamaran?" asked Beast Boy, tilting his head to one side.

"A planet. But why was she on Earth is she lives there?" wondered Robin, speeking for the first time.

"And where does she live now?" Raven added.

"I guess we're about to find out." Stated Cyborg, as they heard the bathroom door open, and shut again in the neer distance. The door to the commenroom opend, and the boy's jaws dropped.

Even without proper clothes and a hair brush Roben had though she looked buaetiful, but now she looked-dare I say it (looks left and right in a sneeky way)- HOTT!

Her long ruby hair was brushed into soft waves of satin that billowed behind her as she walked, and she had switched her uniform of irritating metal for a short purple skirt, knee-length purple boots, and a purple middrif bra-like top with sholder/nect armer on the top.

"Wow. That didn't take long." Stated Raven in her usall voice, clearly noticing nothing.

"Friends; why do you do the drooling?" asked Starfire, taking a seet oposite Cyborg, to the left of Beast boy, and to the right of robin, and on the 'annoying' side of Raven's 'list'.

"Becuase-"

AAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAANNNNNNNHHHHHHHhh!

Oky, that was the end of the flashback becuase Starfire woke up. Now the fun begins! (grinns evily but stinks at evil grinning). The next chapter is all about the pressent, and where the story REALLY begins! Again, thatnk you to my first Reviewers! Please R&R some more!


	3. The Color Of Anger

**AAAAANNNNNNHHHHHHH! AAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNHHHHHHHH!**

Starfire awoke from her dream with a start as the Titan Crime-Alet Alarm went off. She stumbled fuzzily out of bed, while rubbing sleep from her emraled green eyes.

"Starfire! Where are you? We need to go!" Came Robin's fermiler yell, making her jump.

"I will join you momentarily! I am needing to get dressed!" Starfire Called, doging her lamp, and running into that bathroom to put on her usual uniform of purple.

"Oky! Make it quick!" Robin yelled as the rest of the team assembled in the commenroom.

"Oky! I am here!" Said starfire, rushing into the room.

"Good. We need to-AH! STARFIRE!" Robin gasped, catching his first full view of Starfire as he turned around.

"What is wrong friend Robin?" asked Starfire, concerned.

"Umm..." Stuttered Robin.

"Woow!" Cyborg muttered.

"DUDE!" Echoed Beast Boy.

"Oh come ON! Its not that big of a deal" said Raven, rolling her eyes, though looking a little surprized.

"Friends! Is there something wrong with me?" Asked Starfire, paniking.

"No Starfire" said Raven in her usual voice and attitude. "They are simply over reacting"

"Over what?" Demanded Starfire, losing her head compleatly.

"N-Nothing!"

"Absolutly nothing"

"Ohh! So her eyes changed a little. Deal with it." Said Reven, using the same tone as when she said it in "Transformation"

Starfire flew over tword the neerest mirror, and gasped in surprize.

Her normally emraled green eyes were now a molten silver-gold-azure-pink swerl.

"Dude! Its like tye-dye!" commented Beast Boy.

"Get over it! We have to go!" said Raven, dragging the boys out with her powers in the directing of the T car. Hopeing aganced hope that this wouldn't affect her powers, Starfire followed.

* * *

Down town pandimonium rained. 'Quite litterally' Starfire noted.

A dark substance that resembled **DARK MATTER** was raining from the sky in great golups and clumps. Building were falling, and in the center of it all was-

"SLADE!" Yelled Robin. "Titans-GO!" He added before charging. Around him his four friends lept into action;

Cyborg tryed to weeken him with a sonic blast from his cannon, but Slade dodged it easily, and threw a disk at him, which opened to reveal a net, which caused his cannon to malfunchtion, and knock him down, not uncouncious, but his power was gone. All he could do was sit by and watch.

Beast Boy tryed to act directly after the missed attck, hoping to chatch him off gard but this was a mistake, as beast boy found out as Slade, as though he had expected bb, lanched him into a brick wall, and threw a net at him as well. Try as he might however, and he tryed alot to tell you the truth, he couldn't get out.

"Duuuuuuddddddeeeee...!" Groand BB as a brick fell on his head. He stopped trying to fight, and just watched the scean unfold instead.

"Azerath Metreon Zinthos!" Raven yelled, sending a truck Slade's way. As you might have picked up by now, I caused no damage, but went strait threw him, leaving a mark on the truck, but none on Slade. He threw a forcfeild disk at her, and she was traped, but could still hear what was happening outside the bubble.

Robin acted next by throwing a bird-a-rang at Slade, which explouded right on him, but he imerged compleatly unharmed (Oh! Who would have guessed? sarcasum). Slade grabed him by the coller and hissed "Now Robin! Is that any way to greet you bissness partner?" he asked, refuring to when Robin had been Red X.

To angrey to speek, he meerly kicked Slade in the-yah (coughs uncomfortably you know where), and didn't reply. (I can only IMAGAN how painful that must have been since I'm not a dude, but I do reallize that magnitude of the pain after it had been explained to me by my cousen!)

Somehow, however, that had no effect eather. He threw a net at Robin, and didn't even break a sweat. Then he turned to his true target. The reason he had had to attract their attenchion.

"Hello Starfire. Gee, having a bit of a problem with your eyes? Of _course_ not. But I have to be the first- well, I'm not so sure the first, but the first today to let you know how SURPRIZED I was when I heard that you-well... Like I said before. Its allways the quiet ones, hum?" this seemed to be more of a statment rather then an question, so Starfire just stared coldly at him.

"What do you want?" asked Starfire. The Titans were shocked. It wasn't the question that shocked them. Robin asked Slade this many-and I mean MANY times. No. It was the WAY she said it. He voice was all **_NORMAL_**! It didn't soundhalting and uneven. It was-well, smooth and fluid. Like a normal teen. She had also unlite her starbolts, and was now simply staring intently at him.

"I want-" he began, but something-some_ONE,_ I mean cut him off. With and angrey yell, a foot apeared out of vitualy nowhere. This cought Slade off gard and he fell with a loud scraping noise onto the pavement.

"Dang!" said Beast Boy and Cyborg, staring. The figure had straited up, and they got their first ful view of him. And Robin didn't like it.

He was hott! The guy had short red hair, Warm green eyes, and a purple outfit on. (You imajin the rest, becuas I have other things to type about wink)

"Hello Koriand'r" The guy said in a Tameraninan accent.

"Oh! Ryand'r!" Starfire cryed, rushing twords him, and hugging him.

"It has been awile"

"yes in dead tyresn'y(that can NOT be a word in ANY lauguage, I just typed random stuff for that. I'll be doing that for _many_ Tameranian words!) It has." and he kissed her on the top of the head.

Robin's Stomack dropped right out the bottom

* * *

.

**Sorry about the trubble you must have gone threw trying to read that Chapter! I swear that I had no idea it would do that! I cleaned it up so you should beable to read it clearly now! I Still owe you a chapter though, so hold on!**


	4. Meet The Family!

CHAPTER 4: Meet The Family

Being freed of the net, the introductions to Star's whatever, and everything else for the rest of the jurney back to the tower blew by in a haze of laughter and talking for Robin.

'He's her yhdf'd or whatever! I thought I was her botfriend' he thought.

You don't even know what that word means! said a voice inside him.

'It doesn't take a guinius! He kissed her! Robin thought angrily.

"ROBIN!" He heard Cyborg yell.

"WHAT!" he yelled back.

"WE'RE HERE!" Cyborg replyed, at the same volume.

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Raven at the too. "It's like your talking to eachother on the opposite ends of a football field! Be NORMAL for a change!"

"Oky." said Robing in a normal voice. "Sorry" he added, before opening the door to the tower and running up to the roof.

The other Titans just shrugged, asummed he was just off to obses a little more over Slade, and said "Whatever" but Starfire, scencing something was wrong, followed him up.

"I can't belive what an idiot I've been. Star's the princess of another planet, and when she looks like that: there was no way she couldn't have already had a boyfriend..." Robin muttered to himself, sitting on the egde of the tower.

"Robin?" Starfire said, laying a hand on his soulder. She felt his soulder, and the rest of him for that matter, tence up as he realized that someone had heard what he had just said-and that someone what the subject of the something he was talking about too... (Pooooor Robin. Sweatdrops)

"Starfire. What are you doing up here?" asked Robin, ignoring that he had just said something totaly embarassing. "Shoulden't you be downstairs with your ydfh'g or whatever its called?" He added bitterly as she smiled behind him.

"Robin, have you no idea what that word means?" she asked, smiling at his jelousy.

"Well" said Robin, scratching the back of his neck.

"Robin... It means 'Brother' said Starfire, giggeling at her jelous friend.

"Oh... I thought it ment-its just that-when he kissed you-"

"He kissed me on the head because we have not seen eachother for so long! Nothing more."

"Oh." He paused, then added "sorry I made such a big deal about it."

"Oh it is quite alright friend Robin! I must intro-" she began to say but before she could finish, a bright goldish-yellowish (as beast boy would put it tounge) spaceship pod fell from the sky and onto the Titans tower with a earth shaking, ear rattleing BANG!

Atomaticly it seamed, Robin got out his communicator and said "Titans! Met us on the roof NOW!" and hung up, and continued to stare at the ship, who's doors had swong open.

Two figures were stepping out, but with all the smoke, none could see exactly what they looked like. Then a gust of wind, which seemed to come from nowhere hint hint blew the smoke away to revel-

"SISTERS!" Starfire suddenly yelled, flying over to the two and hugging them tightly. Unlike the other Titans however, they didn't pant for relise, or make a big deal about their lungs being crushed or whatever. (lol) But meerly laughed at Starfire antics, and hug her back. Robin was trying to grasp this fact what the rest of the team, and Star's brother (who's name had been traslated by Cyborg into Chris )(I like the name, dael with it) bounded threw the door, and stared at the scean before them. Chris alone looked like he was quite enjoying himself.

"Oh! Forgive me friends! These are my sisters. They are the 'twins'. This is Ashleighande'r or Ashleigh on Earth-" Starfire said, pointing at one of the girls. Ashleigh had long brown hair with very distinct light gold highlights that was tyed up in a high poney tail, bright sky blue eyes, Starfire's tanned complection and figure, but that was all the lookes they had in commen. Instead of a purple uniform, as was Starfire's custom, Ashleigh had a bright-red spigetti-strap middriff top on, and light blue jeans with flames decorating the sides, and blue-and-white tennishoes on her feet.

"And this is Skylerande'r, or Skyler on Earth" Said Starfire.

Like Ashleigh, she had long brown hair with distinct light gold highlights, but unlike Ashleigh's she wore it in a half pony-tail. (if you know what that is) She also had the same colored eyes as her twin, all the sisters seemed to have the same complection and figure, but again, the outfit was not purple. Sky fashioned a black spagetti-strap midriff top wth flames decorating the front, and a skirt as shory as Starfire's, but with a small slit, 'to make walking easyer' they all asumed, also with flames, and with black tennishoes with (you guessed it) flames.

"Does your sisters speek English, or can I teach them?" asked Beast Boy, pukering his lips.

"No. I practiced before I got here." Sky said, giggleing. "And Its Sky, star NOT skyler" she said, adding "Hey wahts up?" Sky's friendly, confident demeanor rivled Best Boy's they noted.

"In that case: If I guess your power, do I win a kiss?" asked Beast Boy, wriggling his eyesbrows.

Sky giggled and said "Your so cute!-"

"-And yet so compleatly out of your leuge" Ashleigh cut her sister off, rolling her eyes. As Sky huffed at her sister's remark, The others howled with laughter.

"Crash and BUUUUURRRNNNNNN!" Cyborg commented, whiping tears of laughter from his human eyes.

"I like this girl!" said Raven, smiling slightly. The spaceship blew up.

"Dudes! Thats not cool!" scoffed Beast Boy at his 'friends' who were laughing so hard.

"Sorry Beast Boy! You have to say: That was funny!" admitted Robin, still chucklig slightly.

"Oh yah? Well, lets see if anyone finds anything funny in THIS!" said beast boy, taking out a yellow, green, black, and red book. Robin shut up at once.

* * *

(lol) What do you think everyone? R&R! But first:

**POLL!**

**What do you think that book that Beast Boy has is?**


	5. The Ice Queen and The Diary

Well arn't we a smart audiance? (sticks tounge out at Pesche), thanks Catgirl R and S Fan! Onword with the story then!

* * *

"OMG! Beast Boy: I order you to put that down!" demanded Robin, his voice rather panik-stricken.

"No way! This is just to good!" Beast Boy insisted with a mischeavious look in his eye. "This looks like a great place to start: Monday, April 3- 2:45 PM: Dear Diary Today St-" he tryed to read, but Robin was already trying to get it back.

"Sky! Catch it!" Beast Boy yelled, throwing it to his new friend. She cought it with ease, and waved her hand in waht looked like a capital cursive L. Instantly a huge fire circled her, at least 10 feet high, but strangly transparent.

"Now where to start-where to start..." muttered Sky, looking threw the pages as Robin stared on, hopelessly. "Ahh! Tuesday, december 9th- 6:55 Dear Diary Today we just hung out and watched a movie, but it was a scary one too. Starfire didn't really like it, so she hid under my cape. It was really- HEY ASHLEIGH GIVE THAT BACK!" Sky complained suddenly as her flames were cast into ice, trapping her in a high circle.

"That was such an invashion of privacy, I'm not even going to start with you. You don't even know him!" Ashleigh hisses as the diary somehow soared into her outstreatched hand. She cought it and turned to Sky who was still traped in her icy prizen. "You try to pull a stunt like that again, and see what happens!" she added venomously. Sky backed into the ice nervously.

"We know who the kill-joy is" Muttered Beast Boy.

Ashleigh ignored him,took a deep breathe and tryed to sofen the blow. "Just because we are on another planey, rules still aply." she told her sister, who blushed at being talked to like a little kid.

"Just testing you!" Sky giggled weakly. Ashleigh smiled reluctantly, walked over, melted the ice, and offered her sister a hand, which Sky gratfully took. They bolth turned to face them (just so we're clear, Ashleigh still is holding Robin's diary), and Starfire looked uneasily at them. They had cirtanly changed alot...

"Well Kori, this isn't the way I thought we would arive" admitted Ashleigh, scratching the back of her neck. "But we do need to talk to you-"

"Its about Zaxigor. You may have noticed its primary affects..." said Sky, motoning twords the strange coloration of Starfire's eyes.

"Yes, I wondered... But why did you all come? Not that I am not happy to see you bacause I am! Its just, why did you all travle all this way just to talk to me about Zaxigor?" questioned Starfire.

"Well, we also wanted to show you. Brother only came along beacuse he missed you." said Sky, her lip curving in a smile. "We could do it ourselves."

"Besides, Chris,I belive that is your new name, no? Has not, and will never, experiance Zaxigor" said Ashleigh smiling slyly at the thought. He gaged as she said this. "So if you will show us to an area that is sufficant-" she requested.

"I'll show you!" said Beast Boy eagerly, takeing Sky's hand and dragging her twords the tranning room.

When they arivved, Ashleigh beggan talking in Tameranian to Starfire while Sky looked on absentmindedly, nodding every now and them boardly. About 10 minutes of talking later, Ashleigh waved her hand and an Ice statue appered. It depicted a large creature with many arms and an anteni.

"Now aim and release" said Ashleigh in English this time, stepping back. The Titans stepped back too, scencing this was going to be a blowout for sure.

"Oky" Starfire Wispired to herself, consentrating, and--

BOOM!

"Wow" the Titans all corouses. When the smoke had cleared, they saw that Starfire's new power had efectivly wiped out the satue, and the whole wall behind it.

Now **THATS** power...

* * *

Hope you like! R&R!

Poll:

What do you think Zaxigor is?


End file.
